Irreplaceable
by Hannami14
Summary: Lissana est revenue. Les équipes se font et se défont. Lucy ne le sait pas encore mais elle est bel et bien irremplaçable dans le coeur d'un de nos chers mage de Fairy Tail.  Two-Shot
1. Replaceable

Lucy Heartfilia se leva tard ce matin là. Non pas que se soit dans ses habitudes mais pour la première fois en plus d'un an, personne n'était venu la réveiller.. Pas de Natsu, pas d'Erza et enfin pas de Happy. Aucun bruit, aucun hurlement. Rien. Nada.

Et c'était plutôt étrange.

Gray était parti quelques jours plus tôt pour réaliser une mission avec Jubia et il était donc normal qu'il ne se trouvât pas à trainer dans ses pattes mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Non pas que dormir un peu plus longtemps lui déplaise, loin de là ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait.

Elle se rendit derechef à Fairy Tail en sachant que si son équipe n'était pas chez elle, elle se trouvait probablement au quartier général de la guilde.

Le hall était calme.

Elle allait de surprises en surprises.

Mirajane, derrière le bar, lui fit de grands gestes. Lucy la rejoignit, toujours ébahie par le silence qui l'entourait.

«_Tranquille, n'est ce pas ? rit la jolie barmaid.

__Trop_ tranquille, si tu veux mon avis, » répliqua la constellationiste toujours sur ses gardes prête à affronter le Dragon Slayer s'il osait l'attaquer par surprise.

L'ex-mage de rang S pouffa devant la jeune fille qui regardait sans arrêt derrière elle, juste au cas où.

«_Détends toi ! Natsu, Happy et Lissana sont en train de parler avec le Maitre, l'informa Mira.

_Ha ? »

Un éclat de rire gargantuesque ébranla le silencieux hall.

_En parlant du loup …_

«_Comme au bon vieux temps !

_Aye ! »

Le chat volant virevoltait autour du bruyant mage de feu et dès qu'il vit la blonde accoudée au bar, il fonça sur elle.

« Lucy ! »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et l'évita de justesse avant qu'il ne percute à pleine vitesse sa boite crânienne.

«_Jolis réflexes, la complimenta Mirajane

_J'ai de la pratique derrière moi », grinça la mage stellaire.

Natsu se jeta sur un tabouret à côté d'elle tandis que la sœur de la barmaid resta debout, derrière le Dragon Slayer.

« Yo ! » Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Lissana lui fit un petit signe timide de main. Lucy lui rendit.

«_Alors, commença sournoisement la blonde, Makarov vous a encore hurler dessus ? Il faut avouer que la fête donnée pour le retour de Lissana a fait pas mal de casse. Enfin, _tu_ as fait pas mal de casse.

_Mais non ! Ria la mage aux cheveux d'ivoire, nous sommes allés voir le Maitre pour m'inclure dans l'équipe de Natsu bien sur ! »

Elle ébouriffa la tignasse rose de son ami d'enfance qui grogna en détournant les yeux. La constellationiste ne put s'empêcher de leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Alors, on par bientôt en mission ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Erza sortit du néant et attrapa par les épaules l'idiot de Dragon Slayer qui sursauta et Lissana.

«__Nous_ partons en mission ! Déclara-t-elle.

_Aye ! S'écria Happy en bondissant sur le bar.

_En route à la chasse au monstres ! »

Lucy avait vraiment l'impression que le «nous» employé par la reine des fées ne l'englobait pas.

«_Ah et, Lucy ? L'interpella Titania.

_Oui ?

_Nous pension à … tu vois … un … »

Elle chercha ses mots.

«_Un remplacement ! S'exclama Natsu.

_Un … remplacement ? »

Ce mot lui fit froid dans le dos.

«_Tu vois, comme Lissana est revenue et que nous formions une équipe du tonnerre …

_Nous avons pensé que reformer l'équipe était une bonne idée ! »

Le premier sentiment de Lucy fut douloureux. Ils se débarrassaient simplement d'elle, comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie ?

Puis, elle se radoucit et se dit que ce n'était pas juste envers Lissana. Ils avaient bien le droit de reformer leur équipe puisqu'elle était revenue. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sa bénédiction.

«_C'est un bonne idée ! Renchérit-elle avec un sourire qui, malgré tout, restait crispé.

_Alors, nous partons ! Bye Lucy ! »

Elle les regarda s'éloigner en riant et en se taquinant. Puis, elle ne put plus les suivre des yeux et se retourna vers Mira.

«_Et j'ai encore mon loyer à payer … bougonna-t-elle en appuyant son menton contre les paumes de ses mains.

_Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Demanda la barmaid, un air inquiet sur ses traits.

_Bien sur que oui, pourquoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas agressif.

_Oh … hum … non, rien. Mais j'y pense ! S'exclama-t-elle en changeant rapidement du sujet épineux, Gray ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer …

_Il va me sauver la vie ! »

La mage stellaire souffla de soulagement.

«_J'espère seulement qu'il voudra bien repartir … murmura-t-elle.

_Je suis sure que oui ! Il devait simplement rendre visite à Lamia Scale pour parler à Leon. »

Lucy se leva d'un bond, revigorée.

Le mage de glace choisit se moment précis pour rentrer, en caleçon bien entendu. Jubia gigotait comme une collégienne et son nez se mit à saigner.

« Pas encore ! » se plaignit Gray en levant les yeux au ciel.

La pauvre jeune fille s'affala au sol et Lucy pouvait entendre quelques « Gray-Sama » ou des « Oh Jubia peut mourir heureuse ».

La constellationiste héla l'ennemi naturel de Natsu.

«_Hé, Grey !

_Oi ! »

Il jeta de furtifs regards derrière lui pour se préparer à une éventuelle attaque Natsuesque.

« C'est bon ! S'esclaffa Lucy, il est parti avec Erza, Happy et Lissana. »

Sa voix se brisa un peu. L'exhibitionniste fit une moue interrogatrice.

«_Ah ? Et toi … ?

_Et bien, il faut croire que j'ai été remplacée. »

Son sourire se fana.

«_Oh, ils t'en ont parlé alors …

_Toi aussi tu le savais ? »

Elle serra les dents.

«_Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière à être au courant … gémit-elle.

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sure que l'équipe de Levy sera heureuse de t'accepter. Ou même Wendy ! »

Gnéh ?

«_Mais de quoi tu parles … ? demanda Lucy, troublée.

_Et merde. »

Tout ça ne s'annonçait vraiment pas bien.

«_Alors ils ne t'avaient pas prévenu sur ce point là …

_Quelle _point_ ? Rugit-elle.

_Et dire que c'est à moi de faire ça …

_Faire quoi ?

_Je ne devrais peut-être pas lui dire, marmotta-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

_Dire quoi ? »

Il prit un profonde inspiration et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour que leurs iris se croisent.

« Ce n'est pas un remplacement temporaire. Il est permanent. »

Le monde de la constellationiste s'écroula.

Permanent. _Permanent_. **Permanent**.

Le mot résonna dans sa tête comme une sirène de détresse.

Elle avait été éjectée, virée, carrément expulsée.

Elle savait que son visage se crispait et ne ressemblait plus à rien d'humain mais elle s'en fichait.

Au final, Lucy n'avait été qu'un remplacement, une simple roue de secours.

La mage stellaire aurait voulu hurler, crier et jeter des tables dans tout le hall de guilde mais se gorge était nouée, serrée et son corps raidi et inamovible.

Grey agita sa main devant ses yeux devenus troubles.

« Oi ? Sa va ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres et retint un sanglot.

« Je-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune équipe. »

Le mage de glace claqua des doigts et ses prunelles le fixèrent.

« Bien sur que si, tu as besoin d'une équipe ! Aller faire des missions toute seule, tu y penses ? Sa serait d'un ennui ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour finir par la ré-ouvrir.

« J'ai mes esprits. Je ne veux personne d'autre ! »

La jeune fille se leva, arracha la première mission qui lui venait sous la main et s'enfuit en courant.

Grey souffla, abattu et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça. »

Lucy avait passé la plupart de sa journée et de sa soirée à pleurer devant des films romantiques à trois jewels, un gigantesque pot de glace coincé entre ses genoux. De grosses larmes noyaient son visage et elle avait englouti tellement de crème glacée au chocolat qu'elle n'en sentait même plus le goût.

C'est à une heure avancée qu'elle entendit un toc-toc à sa porte. Elle renifla bruyamment et beugla d'une voix éraillée :

« Y'a personne ! Dégagez ! »

Elle replongea dans son pot presque vide.

« S'il n'y avait vraiment personne, alors, personne ne me répondrait, idiote. »

Elle reconnut clairement la voix de Gray. Et elle décida de ne pas lui ouvrir.

« Tu peux attendre dehors parce que je n'ouvrirais pas ! »

Elle l'entendit souffler.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que ta porte soit ouverte … »

Et en un clignement d'yeux, il était debout, au milieu des cadavres de pots de glace. Il shoota dans l'un deux.

« Et bien, tu ne leur as pas fait de cadeaux … »

La mage stellaire laissa tomber sa cuillère de surprise.

«_Tu étais dehors et là … en une seconde … dans mon salon ?

_C'est un secret ! » Rit-il.

Ils étaient rentrés tellement de fois dans son appartement par effraction qu'elle ne devrait même plus en être étonnée. Le fait de repenser à Natsu, Erza et Happy le serra le cœur. Et bien sur, de gros sanglots se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues rougies.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne pleure pas ! » s'écria Gray en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Elle éclata en pleurs. De longs et bruyants glapissements.

« Ils-ils m'ont laissée derrière ! Un remplacement ! »

Et ses mots ne devinrent que des sons sans articulation aucune.

Gray ne put que taper dans son dos pour la réconforter.

« Ils sont tellement méchants, ingrats et égoïstes ! »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

«_Je méritais au moins quelque chose dans la forme ! J'ai un cœur aussi !

_Bien sur, bien sur.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit _toi_ qui me l'ait annoncé ! _Toi_ !

_Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal au fait que se soit moi qui te l'ait dit ? »

Il prit un air blessé et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire à travers ses larmes.

« Et ben voilà ! Tu es bien mieux avec un sourire ! »

Elle se calma et bientôt, les soubresauts dus aux sanglots disparurent.

«_T'en veux un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en lui proposa son pot de crème glacé.

_Tu sais parler aux mages de glace toi ! »

Il se créa une énorme cuillère transparente et scintillante.

«_D'ailleurs, dit la constellationiste la bouche pleine, pourquoi t'es pas avec Natshu est les shautres ?

_Tu shais, à la bashe (il avala bruyamment) je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de cet imbécile. J'avais pour habitude de faire mes missions tout seul et puis je crois que depuis que tu es arrivée … Oui c'est ça, depuis que tu es arrivée, j'ai commencé à faire équipe avec vous. C'était cool tout d'un coup de se sentir appartenir à un groupe. Et puis … même si je déteste toujours et encore cette allumette, je dois bien avouer que … c'était marrant, tu sais, les missions, tout ça … »

Lucy déglutit à son tour.

«_Ils t'ont viré aussi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

_Pas besoin, puisque je viens de te dire que je ne fais pas parti officiellement de l'équipe. »

Le cerveau de la mage stellaire tourna à toute allure.

« Oh ! J'ai une idée ! S'écria-t-elle en renversant les pots de glace, j'étais sure de l'avoir mis là … Voilà ! »

Elle brandit le papier jauni de la mission qu'elle avait prise le matin même.

« Et si … et si on faisait équipe ? »

Gray sourit et lui tendit sa paume.

« Ça marche, partenaire ! »

La constellationiste tapa dans sa main en riant.

«_Notre équipe sera bien meilleure que celle de cet idiot !

_Hum ! »

Lucy changea de chaine.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit devant des sitcoms.


	2. Irreplaceable

« Vingt trois ! S'exclama Lucy, vingt trois ! »

La jeune constellationiste et Gray entrèrent dans le hall de Fairy Tail en riant.

«_Aquarius est vraiment … commença le mage de glace.

_Chuuuuut ! Siffla-t-elle en mettant son index devant sa bouche, elle peut t'entendre ! »

Le jeune homme frissonna.

«_Mais … dit-il en haussant le ton comme pour se faire entendre par la jolie sirène, sa maitrise de l'eau forme un excellent duo avec ma magie de glace ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

_Grâce à ça, nous avons battu vingt trois limaces géantes, je n'en reviens pas ! »

En effet, ils étaient partis après avoir décidé de créer une nouvelle équipe. La mission consistait à protéger un marchand transportant une quarantaine de carrioles à salade alors qu'il se rendait d'une ville à une autre. Mais bien sur, le végétal avait attiré ces saletés de gastéropodes gluants. Heureusement, le groupe Lucy-Gray marchait plutôt bien et leur magie était tout à fait complémentaire.

Ils se donnaient de coups de coudes joueurs dans les côtes lorsque Natsu les aborda.

«_Lucy ! Où t'étais passée ? On t'a cherchée partout !

_En mission avec Gray, lui répondit-elle simplement.

_Mais … Et nous ? Demanda-t-il avec une mine piteuse.

_Vous faites équipe avec Lissana, non ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire, je ne pouvais pas attendre que vous daignez me prendre avec vous. J'ai un loyer à payer. »

Le Dragon Slayer fit une moue boudeuse. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était adorable.

« Je suis désolée, Natsu, mais maintenant je fais équipe avec Gray. »

Elle leur sourit à tous les deux et trottina vers Levy, le nez plongé dans un énorme livre poussiéreux.

Le mage de feu avait les yeux exorbités de surprise et sa mâchoire frottait sur le sol.

« Hé, la Salamandre, ferme la bouche où tu vas gober les mouches, » grinça-t-il.

L'idiot de Fairy Tail lui obéit, comme dans un état second. Puis, il se reprit.

« A qui tu dis ça le nudiste ? »

L'exhibitionniste baissa les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'il était _encore_ en sous-vêtement.

« Je vais te tuer sale cracheur de feu ! »

Et c'était reparti.

La mage stellaire leva les yeux au ciel.

«_Alooooors, commença Levy d'un air sournois, comment c'était avec Gray ?

_Vraiment génial ! » S'exclama la constellationiste innocemment.

L'amie de Lucy lui lança un regard amusé et pleins de sous-entendus. Comprenant après coup ce à quoi elle avait fait allusion, la blonde rougit et agita fébrilement les mains devant elle.

«_Enfin, tu m'as comprise ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Enfin … Levy !

_Bien sur, bien sur …

_Pourquoi est ce que, dès que je dis quelque chose, on doit toujours l'interpréter bizarrement ? Quand ce n'est pas Mira, c'est toi !

_On parle de moi ? »

La mage stellaire se retourna, surprise.

«_De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda la barmaid, ça m'intéresse !

_Et bien ! S'exclama Levy, Lucy venait juste de me dire que Gray lui avait tapé dans l'œil …

_C'est faux ! S'écria la jeune fille.

_Oh ? Continue, continue !

_Et je pense qu'elle va bientôt … »

La constellationiste se mit les mains sur les oreilles et se leva en hurlant.

« Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus ! »

Elle jeta un regards furibonds aux deux mages qui pouffaient et traversa tout le hall en se bouchant les tympans. La bataille entre Gray et Natsu faisait toujours rage et Lissana tentait désespérément de les séparer.

_« C'est peine perdu … »_ pensa Lucy.

Elle sortit du bâtiment.

Tant de choses avaient changées en deux jours ! Elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais rentrer chez elle ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Elle devait juste prendre un grand bol d'air frais, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'au centre de Magnolia. Elle flâna un temps devant les vitrines et se laissa porter jusqu'à la forêt proche, entourant la ville. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'étang où elle avait pour habitude de pêcher avec Natsu et Happy.

C'était tellement calme et reposant. Le soleil jouait sur les reflets de l'eau qui s'écrasait doucement contre le rebord granuleux. La mage stellaire s'adossa contre un arbre et profita de l'ombre que générait celui-ci pour ne pas souffrir des rayons brulants. Elle inspira profondément.

En quarante huit heures elle s'était faite éjectée de son équipe pour se faire remplacer par l'amie d'enfance de Natsu qui était soi-disant morte durant deux ans mais qui avait soudainement réapparut parce qu'en réalité, elle se trouvait dans un univers parallèle. Wahou. En plus, Lucy était maintenant la partenaire de Gray, se qui alimentait d'autant plus les ragots que faisaient circuler Mirajane et Levy. La constellationiste fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle imaginait la conversation que pouvait avoir ses deux amies à l'instant même.

_«_Alors tu penses que Lucy préfère Gray ?_

__Pas possible ! C'est évident qu'elle est amoureuse de Natsu !_

__Mais il l'a laissée pour Lissana …_

__Sa n'explique pas tout !_

__En plus, elle est avec Gray maintenant …_

__Pas pour longtemps, je peux te le dire !_

__C'est ce qu'on va voir !_

__Et tiens, d'ailleurs ! Tu crois qu'elle pourrait séduire Hibiki de Blue Pegasus ?_

__Oh ! Tu crois ? » _

Attendez une minute. Qu'est ce que Hibiki venait faire là dedans ?

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux.

Puis, soudainement, elle entendit un bruit.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva subitement.

Nouveau froissement de feuille.

« Qu-Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Un crac dans les arbres lui fit lever la tête.

« Je suis un mage, vous savez ! Je peux me défendre ! »

Elle tremblait alors qu'elle serra doucement ses clefs.

« Montrez-vous ! »

A cet instant précis, une boule de poils bleus lui tomba sur le visage.

Elle hurla de terreur et tomba sur son postérieur. Elle arracha rapidement le félin qui riait aux éclats.

«_Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Bouahahahahaha !

_Ce n'était pas drôle, Happy !

_J'ai fait peur à Lucy ! J'ai fait peur à Lucy ! » chantonna-t-il.

Elle plaqua sa main contre la gueule du chat.

«_Tu aurais pu me faire mourir !

_Bien shur que non ! »

La constellationiste retira sa paume.

«_Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je viens pêcher, pardi. »

Elle aurait du y penser plus tôt.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Alors là, bonne question.

«_Hum … Je … Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir !

_Il t'aiiiiiiiiime ! » gloussa le félin.

Lucy croisa les bras et laissa le chat se poser sur ses jambes.

«_De quoi tu parles ?

_Il t'aiiiiiiiiiime ! Répéta le chat ailé en pouffant.

_Happy !

_Si tu veux savoir, tu vas devoir m'attraper ! »

Et il s'envola dans les feuillages. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de courir (voire même de voler, chose qu'elle ne pouvait, bien évidement, pas faire) après un chat volant. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi et surtout de _qui_ il parlait …

« Ouvre toi ! Porte du Sagittaire ! »

Il y eut un pouf de fumé et un homme en costume de cheval fit le salut militaire à sa maitresse.

« Mademoiselle Lucy, Moshi Moshi, que puis-je pour vous ? »

La mage stellaire eut un rictus sournois.

«_Immobilise moi Happy ! Il se cache dans les arbres.

_A vos ordres, Moshi Moshi ! »

Il attrapa son arc, scanna un instant la cime des arbres et décocha une flèche si vite que l'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de la voir partir.

Le chat ailé plongea pour éviter la flèche mais déjà, à l'instant où il passait devant le tronc de l'arbre où la constellationiste était adossé un moment plus tôt, l'esprit tira une nouvelle flèche qui se ficha précisément entre le dos du félin et son petit sac à dos vert. Il pendait alors contre l'écorce, miséreux.

« Lucy c'est trop injuste ! J'avais pourtant dit que _tu_ devais m'attraper ! »

La jeune fille remercia Sagittarius qui disparut avec un dernier « Moshi Moshi ». Elle s'approcha alors de sa pauvre petite victime.

«_Dis moi de quoi tu parlais où je te laisse ici !

_Tu triches !

_Il parait que les oiseaux sont drôlement voraces ici …

_D'accord ... Je vais te le dire ! »

La mage stellaire croisa les bras et tapa nerveusement du pied.

« Tu pourrais au moins me détacher ! » s'exclama Happy.

Lucy souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Une fois le petit chat détaché, elle s'assit en tailleur et le fixa d'un air inquisiteur.

«_Dooooooonc … commença-t-elle, impatiente.

_Allllllllors … continua le félin.

_Arrête de rouler tes « l » ! » s'écria l'adolescente.

Le compagnon du Dragon Slayer gloussa.

«_J'attends !

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, moi ! Se plaignit-t-il.

_Par le commencement !

_Tu sais Lucy, Natsu t'aiiiiiime _vraiment_ beaucoup ! »

Intéressée, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

«_Ah ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

_Quand nous sommes partis avec Lissana et Erza, Natsu était très,_ très_ content.

_Ça, je le sais déjà, merci, trancha la constellationiste.

_Oui mais c'est après que sa a commencé à se gâter …

_Comment ça ?

_Et bien, la mission n'était _pas_ amusante du tout ! Erza n'arrêtait pas de nous gronder et Lissana était toujours collée à Natsu. Il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout ! Même lorsqu'il s'est battu contre les sauterelles carnivores !

_Continue.

_Et puis, il t'a souvent appelée pour attirer ton attention ou te surprendre mais …

_Je n'étais pas là, bien sur.

_Il voulait te ramener quelque chose et il …

_Happy ! _La_ surprise ! »

Le chat et la jeune fille sursautèrent et se retournèrent, surpris.

« Natsu ! » s'écria Lucy.

Le garçon était accroupi sur une branche les surplombant.

« Yo ! » fit-il avec un sourire.

La mage stellaire ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement. Il avait entendu toute leur conversation !

«_Tu nous espionnais !

_Non ! » Mentit-il avec un rictus.

Il sauta habilement de son petit poste d'observation. Le Dragon Slayer lança un regard complice au félin qui sourit avec malice.

« Aye Sir ! »

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ?

« J'ai … Enfin j'avais … penser à te ramener … »

Mon Dieu.

Natsu rougissait. La constellationiste mordit sa lèvre inférieure, terriblement gênée.

L'idiot de Fairy Tail sortit un petit paquet du sac à dos de Happy. Le fait que l'emballage soit parfait étonna Lucy.

« Erza m'a aidé … »

Cela expliquait tout.

Il lui tendit le cadeau en regardant ailleurs. La jeune mage n'osait bouger. Il finit par l'agiter, impatient.

«_Me-merci ! Bégaya-t-elle en l'attrapant maladroitement.

_Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert … »

Elle se dépêcha d'arracher ( avec tout de même quelques scrupules ) le papier cadeau parfaitement décoré.

Un petit bracelet argenté scintillait au creux de sa paume. Une petite étoile et une clef miniature oscillaient doucement, pendues aux mailles.

C'était vraiment magnifique.

« Je l'adore ! »

Et, sans ménagement, elle sauta au cou du garçon qui, gêné, se grattait nerveusement la nuque. Elle sentit son oreille, qui appuyée contre sa joue, devenait brulante. Elle rit à gorge déployée.

«_Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

_B-Bien sur … »

Ses doigts rugueux mirent un temps fou à accrocher le bracelet au poignet de la constellationiste mais ça, Lucy s'en fichait.

C'était la chose la plus adorable qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Des papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Bien que la sensation soit incroyablement étrange.

Elle se tortillait.

« Et au sujet de l'équipe … »

Natsu avala bruyamment sa salive.

«_Lissana a décidé de faire équipe avec son frère.

_Pou-Pourquoi ?

_Ce n'est pas sa place. »

Le cœur de Lucy lui remonta dans l'œsophage. Sa gorge était nouée.

« Et puis, sérieusement, toi et Gray, vous n'auriez jamais pu nous battre ! »

L'émotion de la mage stellaire retomba subitement.

«_Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Nous aurions pu vous battre cent fois si nous l'avions voulu !

_Bien sur, bien sur, se moqua le Dragon Slayer, ce cerveau congelé _me_ battre ? »

Il explosa d'un rire guttural.

« Tu es ma partenaire, d'accord ? » dit-il en ayant reprit un ton sérieux.

La blonde savait que son sourire s'étirait jusqu'au oreilles.

« Et si ce bonhomme de neige veut nous rejoindre et bien d'accord mais … promet moi de toujours rester avec moi. »

Lucy avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Promet le moi. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Promis. »

Le vent doux qui soufflait venait d'éveiller le plus beaux des sentiments dans le cœur de la constellationiste alors que Natsu s'enfouit de gêne dans son écharpe.

« Tu es_ irremplaçable_. »

Happy qui était resté muet comme une carpe tout le long de l'échange choisit ce moment fatidique pour hurler le ô combien célèbre :

« Il t'aiiiiiiiime ! »

Le mage de feu bondit sur le félin qui riait.

« Happy ! »

Lucy haussa les épaules en souriant.

Ce n'était pas du tout romantique mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que son cœur battait la chamade et il tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut que le monde entier pouvait l'entendre. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire.


End file.
